


Candy Canes

by thatwriterlady



Series: 25 Days of the Holiday Season [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attraction, Awkward Castiel (Supernatural), Awkward Flirting, Christmas Fluff, Cute, M/M, Shy Castiel (Supernatural), Student Castiel (Supernatural), Student Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Dean comes back to his dorm room to find a candy cane taped to the door one afternoon. Strange, but he'd seen stranger. There's another the next day, and the day after that. Someone is leaving them, and he is curious as to who his secret admirer is. It comes as a surprise, but it's a pleasant one.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 25 Days of the Holiday Season [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037259
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	Candy Canes

**Author's Note:**

> I have caught up to everything I've written thus far, so I'm working in real time now, lol. Trying to clean, organize, and write has me quite busy. But I'm working on it! I'll admit, I'm also trying to come up with prompt ideas as I go along too. I hope you like this one. :)

**Dec 8th** **_:_ ** __

**_Candy Canes~_ **

“There’s another one,” Dean weaved through the crowd of people to get to his dorm room door where there was a candy cane taped. There was a little red bow on the piece of peppermint candy, but no note telling him who was leaving them.

“No ideas yet?” His friend Charlie asked.

“Not a clue,” He tapped the shoulder of the guy closest to them. “Hey, did you see who left this? Is everyone getting them?”

The guy looked at the candy cane before shaking his head. “Naw, man, no one else is getting those. I live across the hall and two down and no one has put them on my door. As far as I can tell, no one else is getting them either, just you.”

“Did you see who left them?” Charlie asked.

“No, but you see how it is right before we go home for the holidays. I don’t think anyone would notice if Santa was doing ballet here. The only thing I  _ have _ seen is that every day for the last week there has been a candy cane stuck to your door. I told the other guys not to touch them. Someone likes you and wants you to have them.” He nodded to Dean who eyed the candy again before pulling it off the door. 

“Thanks. I wonder if they’re ever going to tell me who they are.”

“Maybe,” Charlie shrugged. “But at least you know they’re for you, your name is written on the ribbon.”

Dean turned the ribbon over and sure enough, there was his name. He hadn’t noticed that on the other ones. “Who the hell is doing this?”

“They must be coming while you’re in class,” She suggested as she followed him inside. “Oh! Maybe it’s one of our friends! I bet it’s someone you know. It might even be someone you dated.”

“Highly doubtful.” He said as he dropped his bag on the floor and set the piece of candy on his desk, beside the other six he’d received. A quick look at the ribbons on them revealed his name written in the same, neat handwriting as the most recent one. So, it was the same person every time, and they were definitely meant for him. That just frustrated him even more.

“Well, the mystery behind it makes me think it’s someone that  _ wants _ to go out with you. Can you think of anyone like that?” She asked as she flopped down on his bed and opened her government textbook. 

“Off the top of my head? No. I wish I could figure this out though.” He sat down and after moving the canes to the drawer he pulled his own government book out. They had finals to study for.

“You’ll figure it out.” She spoke with unwavering certainty, so much so that he was suspicious of her. Did she know who it was? He watched her for several minutes but she sucked at keeping secrets. If she knew who it was she’d be unable to sit still, and she’d be bursting with the need to tell him. Instead, she was engrossed in her book, scribbling down notes as she went along. She was as in the dark as he was.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

“What the hell?” He muttered to himself as he approached his dorm room. There was a candy cane taped to the door just like there had been every day for the last ten days but today was different. Today it wasn’t a peppermint candy cane. This one had orangish brown stripes that made him think it might be butterscotch, and there was a bag hanging from the knob. As soon as he peeked into it his stomach did an excited flip. It was a pie! There was a post it attached to the top of it and he pulled that out as he unlocked his door. The message was simple, written in the same neat font as on the ribbons, except there was more than just his name this time. This was an entire  _ note _ !

_ “Dean, I hope you are enjoying the candy canes, I heard you saying that you like stirring your hot chocolate with them, so I hope you’re able to do that. Maybe I should get you some hot chocolate. I think I will. I also know you like pie. It reminds you of your mom and I think that’s really sweet, so I got you one. Not that I’d remind you of your mom, because I wouldn’t. I just thought maybe since you’re not able to go home for Christmas this year you might like to have something that will make you think of her. I’m still trying to decide whether I should tell you who I am. I’m scared you’ll be disappointed, or maybe angry. You probably don’t even know my name. I hope you like the pie.” _

He read the note as he carried the piece of candy and the pie into his room and shut the door behind himself. Who besides Charlie knew that he loved pie? Did he talk about it that much? Probably. But did this person know what his favorite flavor was? He fished the pie out of the bag and set it on his desk. It was from Walmart, brand new and sealed with one of the store’s stickers. It hadn’t been tampered with but he didn’t think it would be. A check of the label proved that whoever was leaving him these presents knew enough about him to learn that his favorite flavor of pie was apple. Honestly though, he’d have been happy with pretty much any kind, he wasn’t picky.

He took out a fork and knife and as he pulled up a movie on his laptop he dug into the pie. If he ate the whole thing for dinner well, that was his business.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The following day started the official winter break. Dean was staying on campus since his dad was taking his stepmom on a second honeymoon. His baby brother was going to stay with relatives while his middle brother, Sam would be staying on his own college campus. All of his friends had gone home so he planned to kick back and watch movies the whole time. When he got up to make a quick run to Walmart for some groceries he opened the door to find another bag hanging on the knob, and another cane stuck to the door. He reached into the bag and pulled out a box of Swiss Miss hot chocolate. This was the good stuff, and it was the big box. He looked around but the hall was empty.

“Who the heck are you?” He muttered softly. There was another note stuck to the front of the box. 

_ “Hot chocolate as promised. I hope it’s enough to get you through winter break but probably not. It’s too delicious. I have some too. I’m still worrying that you will be disappointed or angry if I come forward.” _

That was the extent of the note and it left him still clueless as to who this might be. Frustrated he decided he wanted some answers: so he left a note of his own. After writing it out he taped it to his door and left. If the person came back while he was gone then they would see his note. If they didn’t come back until tomorrow, then they’d just have to see it at that time. Hopefully they would come forward. His note was simple, he thought, and to the point. At least he hoped it was.

_ “I appreciate the candy, I really do, and I was excited by the pie. Thank you for it all, but I’d really like to know who you are. Is there a reason why you’re doing this? Or is this some kind of Secret Santa thing? I’d really just rather know who this is. Are you hoping we can be friends? Because we totally can be, you bought me PIE. Do you want to ask me out? I would like to know who you are first. I don’t know if you’re a guy or a girl but if you already know so much about me then you know that I’m not straight. At this point I have zero clue who this is but you definitely have my curiosity piqued. So, come say hi, and don’t be scared, I’m not a bad guy. Hope to actually get to talk to you in person soon.” _

He grabbed a few things at the store and then went back to his room to make microwave pancakes. They were rubbery but nothing a little butter and syrup couldn’t cover up. There was no mystery visitor waiting, and no further presents either. He was mildly disappointed by that, but not surprised. It seemed that whoever this was, they were only coming by once a day. That was fine. They’d be back in the morning, of that he was certain. Hopefully this time they would want to talk. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The following morning he woke to a soft knock at his door. It was so soft he almost missed it completely. Realizing the giver of candy canes might actually be at his door he shot out of bed and ran to open it. 

There was a nervous looking guy with black framed glasses and a head full of messy, dark hair standing there. He was dressed in skinny jeans and a flannel but what stood out was that he was holding a candy cane. There was a bag in his other hand.

“You,” He took a good look at him before smiling. The dude was  _ hot _ , and vaguely familiar. “I know you from somewhere. Did we have a class together?”

“No,” The guy’s voice was deep enough to give him goosebumps and his blue eyes looked huge behind those glasses. “But you’re friends with my sister. We didn’t actually meet, I’m really shy. You and her talked at a party and I was there. She sort of dragged me. My sister is Hannah Novak.”

“Oh, sure, Hannah and I had some classes together. You should have said hi, I don’t bite. When did you hear that I like pie? You’re not like, stalking me, are you?” It only just now dawned on him that this guy might actually be stalking him. The guy’s eyes went impossibly wide and he quickly shook his head.

“No! I-I would never do that! You talked about the candy canes to my sister and I was right behind her, so I could hear you. It was the Theta Christmas party and someone was handing out glasses of spiked eggnog and hot chocolate. I think you meant it as a joke that you liked to stir yours with peppermint sticks, but it gave me the idea. After you left I asked Hannah about you. She said that if I was interested, I should tell you, but I have such a hard time with that, so she suggested I-I flirt. I don’t know how to do that, so I thought I’d try leaving the candy canes and seeing if I could psyche myself up to actually knocking. I didn’t expect your note though.”

“I got tired of waiting,” Dean stepped aside and motioned for him to come in. “Come in. Just give me a minute to use the bathroom, you woke me up out of a dead sleep.”

“Sure.” He stepped inside and after closing the door Dean stepped into the bathroom. He did his business, brushed his teeth and when he came out he found the guy standing exactly where he’d left him.

“So, Hannah’s brother, you going to actually tell me your name or do I have to guess it?”

The guy’s smile was breathtaking and his laughter was amazing. “You’d never guess it anyway. My name is Castiel, or Cas for short.”

“Cas,” Now he had a face and a name. “So, you were trying to flirt?”

“And failing miserably if you thought I was just trying to be friendly. I mean, I  _ am _ being friendly, but I also wanted you to know that I’m interested. In you, that is.”

“I assumed.” Dean chuckled. 

“Oh, here, this is for you.” Cas held out the new candy cane and the bag. Dean took both and peeking into the bag he found another pie.

“Dude, I might just have to marry you if you keep bringing me pie,” He joked. Cas laughed again. He was relaxing and that was good. 

“I didn’t know what other flavors you like. Hannah told me you like apple, and that it reminds you of your mother. She didn’t tell me much more than that though.”

“My mom passed away when I was four. One of the few memories I have of her was when she would make me apple pie. Every time I eat one I think of her.” He explained.

“This one is cherry, do you like that?” Cas asked.

“Oh yeah, I love pretty much any pie flavor.”

“What about buttermilk pie?” 

Dean wrinkled his nose. “What’s in that?”

“Buttermilk, sugar, and eggs, I think.” Cas replied.

“What kind of fruit though?”

“There isn’t any,” Cas was explaining with a shake of his head. “I saw them there and I thought they were gross. I love pie too, but that’s not even a cheesecake.”

“Ok, so you probably found the one pie I won’t eat,” Dean chuckled as he carried the pie over to the desk. “Will you stay or do you have to leave?”

“I can stay,” Cas said. “I would just be sitting in my room playing video games otherwise.”

“Hey, me too!” Dean took out two forks and handed him one. “It’s clean. Come on, we’ll sit and watch a movie.”

He sat down on the bed and took out his laptop. After setting it on the desk and angling it towards the bed he piled the pillows up so they could sit with their backs against the wall and see it clearly. Once Cas was sitting beside him he put the pie down between them and as they watched A Miracle on 34th Street, they ate cherry pie and talked. By the end of the movie he found that he really liked Cas, and he asked him on a date for the following night. 

They spent the rest of the break together, even finding a few dollars to spare to buy one another a small gift which they exchanged on Christmas morning, after Cas had spent the night. It was a mysterious start to something that turned out to be wonderful. 

Turned out that little shit Charlie could keep a secret after all. 


End file.
